


Imitative Counterpoint

by Tri42



Series: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42
Summary: “You remind me of him.”
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549501
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Imitative Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Down the rabbit hole I go. I got so many awesome reviews on the previous work to this, I decided to make a series. I cranked this story out super quick, and it’s not been beta’d. Enjoy!

After 2 hours out of contact, classical music, and disembarked guests, I make my way to deck one. I never thought I’d find her in the state she was in. She’s sitting alone on the bridge staring at the con. Even more odd is that she’s in my chair, her face impassive and hair disheveled. The air is filled with leather and pain and as I step closer, I can see the bruises starting to form on her face, her lip is split and I can see signs of a fight on her hands.

I knew this would cost her. And I can only thank the spirits that I was the one to find her first. The last thing she needs right now is to be the center of attention.

I crouch down in front of her and try to get her attention by moving into her line of sight. I can see her eyes are filled to the brim with emotion and tears. He got to her in more ways than one.

I take a hand in mine and my other reaches to run across her bruised cheek. She makes eye contact with me and in that moment I know that I’ve failed her in the one promise I wanted to keep over anything else, to keep her safe.

To keep her from experiencing this all over again.

It had only been a few weeks since her admission to me about her traumatic past. A trip down memory lane that left her uneasy and exhausted. She hasn’t been sleeping from what I hear through our shared wall. She’s dealt with a rocky relationship with B’elanna these last few weeks and then Tom’s betrayal. She wasn’t at 110 percent like she needed to be once we hit Devore space.

And I can only blame myself. I didn’t anticipate this.

The sound of the turbo lift opening brings me out of my thoughts. I see Tom tentatively move to step out of the lift when he catches the scene in the command chairs. He makes eye contact with me and motions with his hand that we have just a few minutes until the bridge crew begins to file in.

I nod and then return my focus to Kathryn. She looks at me and silently pleads for discretion. I help her stand and shield her from Tom as we walk towards her ready room. I tell Tom that he has the bridge and to set a course out of Devore space at maximum warp. He nods and begins to call for the senior staff to get to their stations. He may have been demoted, but if there’s anyone I trust to be discrete and efficient with getting the ship back on course, it’s him. 

Kathryn is leaning heavily against me. She’s got a hitch in her step and I can tell that she’s favoring her right side. She moves toward her desk, and I make her pause.

“Kathryn, you really need to get checked out. I know that’s the last thing you want, but we need to make sure you’re ok.”

She regards me for a second, and then nods.

I have the doctor meet us in her ready room. He does an examination and finds a few bruised ribs, and quite a few contusions and minor lacerations. He treats her wounds and lets her know she’s going to be sore for a few days. He gives her a hypospray and she tearfully thanks him. He gives her a gentle smile and tells me she should rest for the next 48 hours. With that he leaves and we’re alone again.

I take a long look at her. She’s as wiped out and worn down as I’ve ever seen her. I can tell she’s ready to get out of here and I simply ask, “your place or mine.”

Her eyes meet mine and a ragged “yours” comes out. I call for a site to site and we appear in my quarters. I guide her to the bathroom and get her a shower going.

“Take your time. I’ll be out in the living room. Leave your uniform over there. Do you want me to go get you something comfortable from your quarters?” I offer.

“Please.”

I leave and retrieve her favorite comfort clothes, an oversized shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I bring them back to my bathroom and gather up her uniform. I put it through the refresher and wait for her in the living room. 

About 10 minutes later she emerges. Hair damp, makeup gone, and a bone tired demeanor. She has yet to say more than 2 words to me. I knew what her intentions with the inspector had been. I wasn’t wild about it. But it’s her ship, her life, and her body. 

But as they say, it takes two to tango. And I don’t think Kathryn was leading the end of the dance this evening. Sure she had the ship taken care of, but she was a different story.

She moves towards the couch and gingerly sits down. I can tell she’s tired and sore. But I’ve known her long enough to know she’s not quite ready to be alone.

I head to my liquor cabinet. She eyes me warily, and I select a bottle of my strongest: romulan whiskey. I pour two glasses and come sit next to her. She graciously takes her glass and throws back almost half its contents. I chuckle to myself. I used to think I could out drink anyone. Then I met Kathryn Janeway. She could drink me under the table on my worst day.

We sit in silence for a bit longer. I try to formulate a way to show comfort yet convince her to talk to me. Ever since our failed slipstream flight, she’s been timid and withdrawn around me.

“You remind me of him.” She finally says and I’m so caught off guard by her voice that I almost spill my drink.

“Who?” I ask.

“Justin.”

I tilt my head to her and ask, “how so?”

“Tall, dark, handsome. Rough around the edges with a soft center. Dangerous with a weapon and smile. Remind you of anyone else?”

“A few.” I say. I’m not about to compare myself to Kashyk. “Tell me about him?” I ask.

She finishes her glass of whiskey and fills another. After another long swig she begins to tell me about the man who won her heart. Her first true love. Where he grew up, what her parents thought, their first fight, their last kiss, and his death.

Her depression after, her search for comfort in all the wrong places, and her 2nd gap in service after being caught in a less than reputable establishment. Her journey to healing, and eventually her start down a command path at Admiral Paris’s insistence.

At the end she downs the last of her whiskey.

The next words stun me.

“I thought I’d never truly love again. Mark was never emotionally available for me to dive in with. I was ok with that though. I didn’t need high maintenance. I just needed someone to keep me sane and to warm my bed. 

“Until you. You changed everything.”

She abruptly stands up and makes a move for the door. She stops when I call out to her.

“Why today? Why are you telling me this today?” I ask.

There’s a brief pause and I can tell she’s carefully selecting her next words.

“Because today was the first day I realized that you know me well enough to give me what I need. A soft place to land after a destructive dance with the devil.”

With that she’s gone. I begin to pick up the glasses and take hold of the bottle. I gently put it back where it belongs and shut the cabinet.

If there’s one thing I know after tonight, it’s that I’m going to need to find some more whiskey soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are nice. I’ve got one more story I’m kicking around to wrap this series up.


End file.
